LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 12 - Patch and Collette’s Scouting Mission! Discovery of The Crashing Tide.
Patch and Collete were within the outskirts of Hollow Bastion passing by in search of new allies that would likely drop here from the Multi-Universe. They had stumbled upon two machines one was in the built of an adult female putting in her 20’s age the armor she wore was blue, always holding out her over-sized halberd as if she is always staying alert for the enemy in combat. The other was far larger than her, the towering machines body brownish gold in color. Within his hand held a double-edge sword.* Collete: Hey you two are you in a group? You seem to be as you are in a pair. Fairy Leviathan: Well isn’t this strange talking dogs and my scanner doesn’t even read them as reploids, but rather sentient lifeforms. Fascinating. Brutaka: As a matter of fact we are. We’ve named ourselves the crashing tide named by the head mistress herself Fairy Leviathan. We are on a mission to fight against the evil darkness incarnate being threatening our worlds that had collided into one place. Fairy Leviathan: Thought of it after spending time in the ocean for so many years. The most destructive name I myself came up with by watching those disastrous tides come over crashing into boats that would drown the humans whenever they would call me in for their aid. Nowadays we used pantheons to take their place so no further harm would ever come to them. Patch: I hate to break it to you, but we are in worst shape than what you were told in a prophecy. Perhaps you can deviate from that later. If you would kindly listen to what we have to say. Fairy Leviathan: I’m all enhanced hearing audio sensor ears. Proceed champ. Patch: Thank you. You protect humans, right? Then you have to have a reason to fight against them as well. The one known as The Illusive Man has gathered a huge group of humans that hate anything non-human and has declared war against any sort of them for being oppressive to them all these years ago. They refuse to negotiate peace and would rather come at us with brute force than talk their way out with us Fairy Leviathan: How ignorant the human race labels us as unnecessary beings who cannot be allowed to evolve and submit to their demands like mindless drones. It’s time I stop holding back and give it my all against the humans even if they did created me, what they are doing is wrong and if rebelling my programming requires me to do it then I will. Now you are telling me aliens exist. Hmmmm, I do want to study one up close alive if possible, depending if they aren’t using too much physical resistance against me then I’d have to defend myself. I wonder how they bleed in their blood color? Oh the possibilities of tearing and maiming such fools head on if they do not surrender in peace. Brutaka: Hehe never saw that side of you before. Perhaps that’s why your last name is Leviathan. Fairy Leviathan: I can act cute and sweet, but if the enemies push me any further past that point then they will pray to their deities the darker side of my personality doesn’t destroy their very existence both mentally and physically. Collete: Ahem we’re getting off topic here, let’s save the sadistic imagination of yours for the two enemy factions. Will you help us with this quest to stop all life from being extinguished from being caught in this war for racial supremacy? Fairy Leviathan: Count me and my right-handed buddy Brutaka in, but first you need to help us out with something. Patch: What is it you possibly need in a time of crisis like this. Fairy Leviathan: Ohohoho don’t worry it is a selfless one and probably won’t take too much time of your time. The Crashing Tide only consists of two members me The Leader and my second in command Brutaka. I need you both to help me find more members for my group and we will be all set and ready to face the enemy head on. Oh by the way what are your two names? Collete: Oh I’m Collete and this is my close companion Patch. Fairy Leviathan: Tell me how close are you two together? Collete: Like the in love meter reached in our relationship. "Fairy Leviathan nudged her elbow on Patches back." Fairy Leviathan: Oh you are a very lucky boy to have such a companion to live out with for the rest of your life. Reminds me the time of how I’ve met my possible love interest just like it was yesterday. *Fairy Leviathan sighed seeing the image of zero popped up in her head in a cloud bubble then it popped when Patch snapped her out of reality with a touch of his paw print to her knee cap shaking her body around a bit." Patch: Earth to Fairy Leviathan. Exactly who..? And thanks, I hope he meets up to your expectations as well. Fairy Leviathan: Huh? Oh him? Probably a boy I missed when he went missing in action in a war. But that discussion can be made later when I actually meet him again. Old comrade friend of mine you know? (Although with me living it is very possible Zero is alive and well. Hehehehe I hope no one has him taken in a romantic relationship status.) Patch: Oh I get what you’re saying, taking it slow is understandable. A romantic relationship can’t be earned right away. So then are we friends? Fairy Leviathan: Heck to the yes, we are! "Fairy Leviathan slapped her hand into Patches held out flat end of the paw moving in to do the same slap." Hope I wasn’t too hard. Patch: Nah you did great, nothing clumsy to it. Fairy Leviathan: Great go tell your friends about me and we’ll meet back up again to find more recruits for my group. Cya around later. "Fairy Leviathan waved her hand to the new friends Patch and Collete with Brutaka following her in the departure." Brutaka: If you meet strangers not as friendly as us. Make sure you blend near a crowd to camouflage yourselves. Never know what one of these human beings could do to you. Collete: Will do and thanks again for accepting our offer. "Both Patch and Collete move off to meet The V Crusaders telling them of their findings of two new allies in their wake willing to help them if they join in the search to find more members for the new heroes group The Crashing Tide." Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Tigerman531 Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts